Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and a device both for heating an electronic component in a low-temperature environment.
Description of Related Art
For a general mobile device, for example, a notebook computer, the normal working range thereof is room temperatures between 0° C.-45° C. Within the temperature range, the battery of a mobile device can normally output voltages to the mobile device. Also, the electronic components, for example a hard disk, inside the mobile device can operate normally within the room temperature range.
However, when a mobile device is used in a harsh environment, for example, in an environment of −30° C., the components inside the mobile device need to be heated so that the mobile device can work properly. If no external power is available on hand, it is necessary to use the battery power of the mobile device to heat the components inside the mobile device. But the battery in a low-temperature environment may not provide the power effectively. If the battery is hastily used to heat the mobile device directly, the battery in the low-temperature environment may get harm. In the above-mentioned low-temperature weather, therefore, the user faces a dilemma of heating the mobile device and preventing the low-temperature battery from getting harm.